1. Field
The described technology relates to a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting content displayed on a screen by a human hand or an object.
The touch screen panel is formed on the front face of display. A touch screen works by converting a sensed contact into an electrical signal describing the location of the contact.
In the touch screen panel, sensing lines are used in a display area to determine the position of the object, e.g., a finger, contacting the screen.